A Day in the Life of Sara Sidle
by Tres Mechante
Summary: A foot fetish, a makeout session, advice from Catherine highlights from a day in the life of Sara Sidle. Peculiar response to Unbound improv challenge. GSR


**A Day in the Life of Sara Sidle**  
By Tres Mechante  
  
**Summary:** A foot fetish, a make-out session, advice from Catherine – highlights from a day in the life of Sara Sidle. Peculiar response to _Unbound_ improv challenge. GSR  
  
**A/N:** Clearly my muse voted for the Marijuana Party (I kid you not) in the last federal election. That is the only explanation I can come up with for this story. **_A silly Sara story_** – I mean the story is silly, not Sara. As always for the improv challenge, the first and last lines were provided.  
  
**Disclaimer:** _CSI,_ their characters and universe do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. I am not stealing the characters. Sara was up for a bit of nonsense and my muse was a little too happy to oblige. The only profit derived from this story is the fun my muse had while writing it.  
  
=== === === ===  
  
Sara read her journal, ignoring the pouting figure seated opposite of her. However, it was harder to ignore the figure crouched at her feet, kissing her toes. Sara shifted her feet, but the eager tongue shifted with her, causing the formerly pouting figure to giggle.  
  
"Do you mind?" she sighed in exasperation to the toe licker. "I'm trying to read."  
  
"Sorry," giggled 7-year-old Leah as she pulled the affectionate puppy away from Sara's feet.  
  
Leah lived in the same building as Sara from time to time as her father and her grandmother shared custody. Leah, Mrs. Warden and Sara struck up a friendship of sorts, but really bonded when they rescued a stray puppy together. Since Leah would be unable to take the puppy when she lived with her father, they came to a joint custody arrangement. Lucky would stay with Sara when Leah was with her father, but would live with Leah when she was with her grandmother.  
  
The arrangement suited everyone. Lucky was no trouble to look after, if one discounted his apparent fascination with Sara's feet. Whenever he encountered her bare feet, he loved to lick her toes. Weird dog, was all Sara could say.  
  
Getting up from the bench where she had been sitting outside her building, Sara went inside to get supper before heading in early to work. Leah was going to spend the next few weeks with her father, so Sara promised to pick up Lucky after her shift.  
  
By the end of shift, Sara felt like she had worked a double. She only had the one case, but it was filled so many twists and unanswered questions that she was left frustrated at the lack of any solid progress. Catherine entered the locker room just as Sara vented her frustration with a kick to the helpless locker door.  
  
Catherine cautiously walked over to her. "You are wound way too tight," she said. "What you need is a healthy outlet for those frustrations."  
  
Sara looked up in surprise. "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Hon, I've been there, believe me, I know."  
  
"Been where?" asked Sara, even more confused.  
  
"You're showing all the classic signs." Reaching out to place a hand on her arm, Catherine continued earnestly. "Sara, sexual frustration is not something that should be ignored!"  
  
Sara turned away to hide a blush. Catherine was right, but not in the way she thought.  
  
At the end of last shift, Grissom had come over for breakfast. They had talked and flirted while preparing omelets, eating and then the cleanup afterward. Finally, Grissom said he had to leave. Sara walked him to the door, where Grissom placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Sara returned the kiss and before either knew what happened they were involved in a heavy make-out session against the door. Pulling away with obvious reluctance, Grissom said he didn't want their first time to be when they were both exhausted from work. Sara said she agreed and let him go, but her body protested.  
  
Sara suddenly realized Catherine was still talking. "...get back into the dating scene. You know, I could fix you up with one of Chris's friends," she offered.  
  
Sara sighed and wished she could get Catherine to drop the subject. Giving a vague response about promising to change her ways, she grabbed her purse and headed for the exit.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Catherine. "We need to come up with a plan."  
  
"I've got a plan, Catherine," she said in exasperation, desperately wanting the conversation to end. "I'm walking out this door and going to get Lucky."  
  
The sudden silence indicated her wish was granted – the conversation was definitely over. She hid her grin as she left. That was easier than Sara thought it would be.  
  
_**-End-**_


End file.
